Back to school
by FandomDealer
Summary: Crossover: HPBtVS. The Slayers Council is looking for a hellmouth when they stumble on to Hogwarts.... CLOSED.
1. The Forest

Disclaimer: All things belong either to Joss Whedon or J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: The Forest**

"In the beginning there were seven gateways to hell known as hellmouths. One was known to be in Sunnydale California and was destroyed by us. Another was known to be in Cleveland and is currently being monitored by the new Council of Slayers. Five others are scattered around the world lying dormant. One is known to be in England and is coming out of the dormant state. But the council has yet to pinpoint its location. It seems the people looking for it get close but then suddenly forget what they were doing. And all the records seem to disappear as well. Its imperative we locate this hellmouth before its too late."

As Giles concluded his mini-speech he looked around the round table at the others. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Faith and Andrew were there for the Council meeting. The table was scattered with old books and parchments as well as a map of England.

"We get it Giles," Buffy whined. "if we don't find this hellmouth all hell will break loose and blah blah blah. We've all heard this before."

Giles was a little annoyed at this and he had taken off his glasses to clean. Then he looked directly as Buffy. "Are you done?" Buffy gave his a look that said yes. "Good." He put his glasses back on and proceeded with the speech. "We are here, if you were listening you would have caught this part, because no one can find it and we are running out of time. The Covenant has been observing something 'strange' about this particular hellmouth, something that maybe even dangerous. And it's up to us to find it."

"Well no biggie," Buffy said cheerfully. "We locate it, we kick some demon ass and then we go back to our little vacation. Right?" Buffy now looked around for something from the others.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Willow looked at her with sad eyes. "I felt it. It's bad."

"How bad is it?" Buffy asked, now with seriousness in her voice.

"Well… its not as bad at the First but its not good. And there's something different about it this time."

"Then we'll deal. That's what we do. We go find this hellmouth, find out whats up, kill what ever it is, and make sure we seal the hellmouth." She was determined and serious this time.

"So what's the plan then?" Xander asked as he turned to Giles.

Giles then stood up and leaned into the table and pointed at the map. "Buffy, you take Willow and Xander here and try to locate the hellmouth. Willow can cast a spell so that you will not be affected by whatever magics that are hiding this hellmouth. Report back when you find it. The rest of us will stay here, research." This got a groan from the rest of the scoobies. "Oh don't give me that. If I have to do it, you do too."

"Ok then. That's the plan. Willow, Xander, lets go."

"Why a forest? Of all the places, why a forest?" Buffy demanded as she moved branches out of the way as they made their way through a dense and dark forest. "Why are we _here _anyway?"

"It's where all the others were before they forgot what they were doing." Willow answered patiently.

"Have you noticed it's always a cave, or a dessert or a forest when ever we have one of these 'journeys' to make?" Buffy pointed out.

"Just think of it as going on a camping trip," Xander suggested.

"Ick. Camping. Hate camping. There are always mosquitoes, wild animals and sleeping on the hard ground involved. And maybe, possibly a demon attack."

"We need to find a clearing," Willow stated as she ignored the rest of the conversation.

They moved forward through the thick forest fighting branches and bushes until they got to a small clearing. Some light broke through the tops of the trees to light the area.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"Now I do a spell to guide us to the hellmouth." Willow moved to the center of the clearing and sat of the forest floor. She placed her hands palms down on ground and muttered a few incomprehensible words. She momentarily glowed before the glow around her gathered into a ball of light in front of her. Then she stood. "We follow it."

They followed the light for most of the day through the forest. Conversing very little and focusing on not tripping or walking into trees. It was about sunset when the forest got thinner and they didn't have to fight the trees.

"Don't you think this forest is a little strange?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she looked around to see anything strange.

"I mean, we've been walking all say and we haven't seen any animals or demons."

"Maybe they know to stay clear?" Buffy shrugged.

"There." Xander pointed at the edge of the forest.

They quickened their pace in a hurry to get away from all the trees rather than the excitement of finding the hellmouth. When they emerged from the forest they could clearly see a hut close to the edge of the forest and a castle ahead of them.

"Oh Buffy," Willow said concern in her voice, her eyes locked on the castle with amazement. "I know this place… I think we should get back to headquarters." Willow made to turn when Buffy stopped her.

"Whoa, aren't you going to tell us where this is?" Buffy inquired.

"Yeah Will, we want to know." Xander pleaded.

"You're not going to believe me," Willow hesitated. "I think this is Hogwarts."

"Get out."


	2. The Offer

Disclaimer: All thigns belong to either Joss Whedon or J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ch. 2: The Offer**

The door to Number twelve Grimauld Place hadn't been opened for some time. The house had been in use through the second war and year after while the Order cleaned up diplomatic relations in the magical world. But it's been 7 years since the war ended and after that year of working with the ministry the Order went dormant again and Grimauld Place abandoned.

Harry gave a sigh and pulled out an old key from with in his robes. He stuck in the lock and took a deep breath. "I guess this is it, I'm home." He then turned the key and pushed the door, it gave a loud creak as it swung open. He stepped in and turned to close the door. He gave a last glance at the outside world before he closed the door and locked it.

He only had a small bag with all his belongings hanging from his shoulder and Hedwig's cage in his hand. He looked around and waved his wand to light the candles in the entrance and the stairway.

He walked up the stairs and straight to the room where he and Ron spent the summers in. He looked in the room once her got there and it looked dusty but other wise just the same. He waved his wand again and it the dust was gone. He dropped his bag by his bed, walked to the window and cracked it open. He stuck his head out and took a deep breath. Then he walked back to the bed and flopped on it to think.

_How long has it been? 7 years since I've been here? Not since the summer after we graduated from Hogwarts. Not since after the war. _Harry stared at the ceiling while he continued to think over the past 7 years. _I would have come back. But with auror training and then the constant flow of cases and missions, I never had the time. Where is Hedwig anyway?_

Just as he thought it Hedwig came flying through the open window. She settled on Harry's chest, waiting for him to take the parchment tied to her leg and for her treat. Harry picked up his head and took the letter, gave Hedwig a pat on the head and fished a treat out of his pocket for her. Harry then held the letter over his head staring at the scrawling on the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I realize this is your first day off in, what is it? Seven years? Well I hope you're all relaxed because mom insisted that you come over tomorrow. No excuses! We'll see you tomorrow at 7 for supper._

_Ron_

Harry turned the parchment over to see if there was more, but there wasn't. He was feeling exhausted. His whole body in pain from all the knots gathered in his body from all the years of tension and stress of constantly being on guard. He gave a heavy sigh and decided he'll move once he had the energy.

He was startled awake by as Hedwig nipped at his fingertips. He groaned as he realized he had fallen asleep the night before without changing his clothes or eating supper. He gave Hedwig a pat on the head and sat up. "Good morning." Hedwig then flew to her cage to sleep for the day. "We're suppose to be at the Burrow at 7," he said to his owl. "Don't go out."

Hedwig had been his only constant companion over the years. She accompanied Harry on all his mission and criminal hunts and now she accompanied him everywhere. The Weasleys will want to see her anyway.

Harry got himself up, out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around and it felt lonely. The times before when he had stayed there the Weasleys had been there as well. It was always full of noise and people walking around doing their own thing. Now it was just him. He couldn't understand how Sirius had managed to stay in that house alone with only Buckbeak for company. There was a small pang in his heart at that thought.

He sighed and sat at the table just as he waved his wand to clean the kitchen of all the years of dust. He waved his wand in front of himself again to conjure up some food. He ate the meal in silence, his heart not really in it. Consuming to survive. He went up stairs to take a bath to unwind and decided he'd go to Diagon Alley for some new robes afterwards.

All those years as an auror had worn his robes thin and ragged, he wouldn't want the Weasleys to see him like that. He stopped at _Madame… Robes for all Occasions, _picked some plain black robes and decided on a bottle green dress robe. He'd wear the dress robes tonight, he wanted to look good for the Weasleys.

Harry stepped out of the shower and toweled himself up and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked up to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His face has lost all traces of innocence. His green eyes were darker and harder, the angles of his face sharp, and his hair just as uncontrollable. He had a five-a-clock shadow showing, which he shaved off. And then he got dressed. Putting on some black slacks and a black T-shirt under his dress robes.

He went down stairs to make sure that the door was locked and then apparated to the Weasleys kitchen. There waiting for him around the table were all the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the loud crack and hurried over to him.

"Oh Harry dear," she squeezed him. "It's so wonderful to see you. It's been so long."

He squeezed back. "It's nice to see you too."

"Happy Birthday dear."

This took him by surprise and his face showed it. He had forgotten all about it. In the past years, he had constantly been on mission, birthdays went unrecognized except for the short birthday greetings from Hermione and Ron.

Following Mrs. Weasley was Hermione and Ron waiting to greet him. Hermione's hair had calmed over the years and settled into a brown curly mass on her shoulders. She had a grace about her, a womanly grace. The years had been kind to her, the loss of innocence did not show on her face. Hermione gave harry a tight embrace and held him for a second before letting go. Ron stood head taller than her. His form filled out with muscles. His face showed that same weariness Harry had but his eyes were happier, he suspected this was due to Hermione.

When Hermione let go of Harry, Ron laid his hands on her shoulders and moved her to the side. And then he too embraced Harry. "It's been too long mate," he whispered into Harry's ear and clapped him on the back. Then he stood back holding harry by the shoulders and looked him over. "You don't look that great, something wrong?"

To this Harry smiled, lines creasing around his eyes and lips. Ron smiled back, then turned and led him back to the table.

Harry sat next to Ron at the edge of the table. Supper was filled with talk and laughter. Everyone discussing their lives and curious about the other's.

"Luna," Hermoine began. "How's the job at the Quibbler?"

"Oh it's wonderful." Luna was sitting next to Neville across from Harry, they were holding hand under the table. Her eyes were just as mysterious as the first day they met, her face giving a hint of a smile, her beauty had not faded over the years. "I'm now the editor-in-chief of the Quibbler. Dad retired a year ago and went looking for the …."

Neville kept his eyes on her as she spoke. His eyes gave the same glow Ron's did and probably for the same reasons. Luna and Neville were strangely comfortable with each other.

"Ron I heard you were the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts," Neville began. "Never took you for the teaching type. You must have been the laziest student our year." This got a grin from Ron. Harry had heard about Ron being a professor. Ron had been through the same auror training that Harry had, but walked away three years earlier after he almost died.

"Took the job two years ago," Ron responded. "Took it because I needed to do something but I think I might be a lifer. Muggles are really very fascinating. Really surprised Hermione when I took the job." He then looked over at her, his arm was draped across her shoulder holding her close to him, and then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione momentarily closed her eyes and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"So Harry," Ron started nervously, wondering if this was a dangerous subject to approach. "We haven't heard from you the longest. Why the sudden leave of absence?"

"Oh no reason, was tired was all. They've had me on cases and mission back to back for over a year now. Thought I'd take a break and you know relax."

Then suddenly Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, she was hold a large cake in her hands with 'Happy Birthday Harry' scrolling around the sides and on the surface was a picture of Harry battling an ogre. There were, he assumed 25 candles stuck around the cake and then they all began singing, the twins the loudest. Mrs. Weasley walked the cake over to his side of the table and by the time she got there, they were done singing and Harry blew out the candles.

"Hope you didn't waste your wish mate." Ron commented after.

The night passed as they sat around talking, drinking butter beers (Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of fire whiskey), and looking through old pictures, some of then by the Creevy Brothers.

The night wore down and slowly people began leaving. Neville and Luna walked out hand in hand, the twins left saying they had to have an early start, Bill and Charlie had to work the next day, and Mrs. Weasley retreated into her room, leaving the trio alone together.

"Want more butterbeer, Harry?" Hermione asked politely as she got up and took Ron's bottle as well.

"Yeah, sure." Harry handed her his empty bottle. And then He and Ron watched as she walked out of the room.

"Ok mate, what is it?" Ron gave harry the 'I know something is wrong' look.

Harry sighed and looked Ron in the eyes. "I took a year off," he shook his head. "But I think I might have been rash. I don't think I can stay at Grimauld Place for a year, that place is empty and depressing."

"Is that it?" Ron laughed. "The way you were looking I thought the world was about to end."

Harry tried out a death glare on Ron but that only made Ron laugh harder.

"What are you laughing about Ronald Weasley?" Hermione was back in the room with three fresh butterbeer bottles. She handed one to Harry and one to Ron and sat next to Ron.

"You know the look he has had on his face all night?" Hermione nodded. "Mr. Big-time-auror made a rash decision and took a year off, but now he doesn't know what to do with himself. He doesn't want to spend a year at Grimauld Place.

"Well then Harry why won't you get a job at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione casually suggested.

This stunned both the men.

"Are they still having a problem filling in that position?" Harry asked.

"The last one stayed two years," Ron considered this. "I'll write to McGonagall if you'd like."

"I'm not sure Ron." Harry looked uncertain.

"If I remember right you taught us all how to curse the hell out of death eaters out 5th year. We all passed our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs because of you." Ron looked at him hopefully. "It'll be great, like old times without the danger and curfews, unfortunately Snape is still there."

Harry smiled at this and nodded. "Okay."

The next day he woke up to Hedwig on his chest pecking at him. Harry shooed her away but she was persistent. "Okay, okay. I'll get up." Harry said and made a final shooing motion to get Hedwig off his chest. Then he rolled over, eyes still closed, and fell on the floor.

He sat up leaning his back against the bed, his hand to his head rubbing at his eyes. Hedwig came around again and settled on his shoulder. Harry then noticed a letter on the floor beside him. He thought he recognized the neat handwriting. He opened it and realized who's handwriting it was.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I'm glad to have heard you were inquiring about the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts, we have had some difficulty locating a professor. You came highly recommended by Professor Weasley not only as a friend but also as one of your students, from your days of rule breaking. We would be happy to have you here at Hogwarts, if you would like to join us. I'll be looking forward to your decision._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

_Wow, _Harry thought to himself. _Ron sure works fast._ Then he looked at his watch on his wrist and realized it was past noon. He then got himself up and walked over to the small desk in the corner. Sat himself down and composed a letter accepting the position. Then he wrote Ron and Hermione thanking them.

Then Harry went back to his bed flopping down staring again at the ceiling. He thought about all the things he learned about his old friends last night.

Luna and Neville had been going out for 2 years now, before that they were good friends. Neville worked as a magical plant research and developer at St. Mungo's. Luna was the editor-in-chief of the Quibbler. Ron and Hermione are living together in London, at least during the holidays. They had an expensive apartment that honestly doesn't get used all that much because Ron was at Hogwarts during the school year and Hermione was constantly traveling on business. Hermione worked for a private company in the muggle relations department. The twin's business was booming as usual and they also worked for the ministry developing magical weapons (Ron described their reaction to the offer as 'kids in a candy store' look). Charlie and Bill were now married and each had a child and Charlie's wife is pregnant.

Everyone seemed to be happy; they had all moved on from the occurrences of 7 years ago. Now he was going back to where it all started, back to Hogwarts… to be a professor. This made Harry smile.


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one.

* * *

**Ch. 3: The Meeting**

Buffy, Willow and Xander were back at headquarters sitting around the round table waiting for everyone else to get there so they could begin the meeting and report the impossible.

"How are we going to explain this?" Willow asked, face in her hands.

"Not we, more like you." Buffy pointed out, leaning back in her chair smiling.

"Why me?" Willow whined.

"Why you what?" Giles asked as he walked in and took a seat next to Willow.

"I think we should wait for the others," Willow quickly replied, clearly stalling. "Buffy," she said giving Buffy a significant look. "I think you should go get those reference books."

But Buffy didn't catch on. "Huh? What books?"

"It's ok Buff, I'll get them." Xander offered and exited the room.

Then suddenly the rest of the gang arrived. Faith slouched into her chair and put her feet on the table. "What's up B?"

"You won't believe me." Buffy replied.

"Oh?" Faith raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Willow sighed and began her explanation. "You won't believe me, but here me out before you laugh."

"I didn't know which one you wanted." Xander said as he walked in with five books with varying thickness.

"The first one would have been enough."

Everyone looked at the books Xander put down, everyone looked a little baffled.

"These are the reference books?" Giles asked looking at the Harry Potter series.

Willow picked up the first and started flipping and stopping to read and then flipping again. Then she eventually put it down, while everyone stared at her expectantly. "I might be crazy but the place I saw… I think its Hogwarts."

Everyone except for Buffy and Xander momentarily stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"That's the news?" Dawn asked between fits of laughter.

"I guess all that magic finally got to you," Giles said, tears in his eyes. "Maybe its time you checked back into the Covenant."

Willow gave a pout at this and Giles only laughed harder. It took a moment for them stop laughing.

"That's better," Willow passes a deadly glare around the table, this took the smiles off the faces. "Giles, I'm serious. I think the castle was Hogwarts. And we may have been travelling through the Forbidden Forest."

"Hogwarts or not. Did you find the seal?" Giles asked.

"I didn't want to search the castle with their knowledge. And anyway if it is Hogwarts then we won't be able to find it without their help, for that matter, it might not even be the hellmouth."

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them "Then we really need to get in there and find out."

"But what's Hogwarts? And who's this Harry Potter and what's he gotta do with Hogwarts?" Ask Faith.

This took Willow by surprise, "you haven't read the Harry Potter series?"

"No."

"Hogwarts is a school of magic. Harry Potter was a student there when he saved the world from the darkest wizard known to their world, or I'm assuming he saved the world from Voldemont because we don't see dementors flying around."

Giles looked confused at this.

"Never mind." Willow said.

"I suggest we go there now while its still the summer holidays, "Andrew said.

"Ok then. Willow, Buffy, Xander and I will go to Hogwarts. We'll try to established relations with Dumbledore." Giles order.

Willow was glowing at this. "We get to meet Dumbledore."

"Why can't I come?" Andrew whined. "I want to meet him." This got a glare from Giles. "This is not fair," Andrew mumbled and walked away.

"We should probably get some rest tonight. We'll leave at 9 tomorrow." Giles instructed.

"Hey G," Faith called out. "Since you and B have this thing under control you think I can split?"

Giles thought about this and nodded. "We'll call you if we need you. Where are you going to be, Brazil?"

"Yeah."

Xander, Buffy, Willow and Giles stood near the round table waiting.

"Andrew, are you going to let go?" Giles asked. Andrew had attached himself to Giles' leg.

"No. Not until you agree to take me with you."

Giles sighed and looked at Buffy significantly. Buffy took one of Andrew's hands and pulled the fingers back. "Ow. Ow ow ow…" he kept repeating.

"Let go." Buffy ordered.

"Fine but the next time…." He let go and Buffy let his hand out of the grip. He nursed his hand and backed away, a pout on his lips.

Giles, Xander, Willow and Buffy stood around in a circle. Willow mumbled some words under her breath and they were suddenly on a set of stair enclosed on both sides by walls. The stairs seemed to be spiraling down. They looked ahead at a door. Willow stepped forward and knocked.

"He's a legilemens, so don't let him hold your gaze if you don't want him to know what you're thinking."

"Oh god." Xander exclaimed. "Why did you have to say that."

Buffy laughed remembering the time senior year in high school when she had the ability to hear thoughts and heard Xander's. "Thinking about sex now?"

"Get out of my head," he slapped himself in the head.

Then they heard someone behind the door and the door opened. Behind the door stood a woman who looked to be in her fifties maybe. She had glasses on which she was staring at them through and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was wearing heavy robes. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hi." Willow stuck her hand out for a shake. "You must be professor McGonagall. I'm Willow Rosenburg."

"Hello. Have I met you before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh no…. I've read about you. Can we talk?"


	4. Explanations

**A/N: This is not the greatest chapter. **I'm going to give it up anyway, but don't expect another anytime soon. I have no idea what the next chapter's going tocontain... so have no expectations. And I'm getting back to classes so that means not as much time to write.

Oh yes thanks to Just Me and SpikesDreamer for your thoughts.

SpikesDreamer- The whole reasonI started this fanfic was bc people were screwing with the characters and the chronology, so thank you for your approval.

* * *

**Ch. 4: Explanations**

Professor McGonagall got up from her seat at her desk to answer the knock on the door all the while wondering who it was. She opened the door to two young women, one with blonde hair and one with red and white roots; and two men, one around the age of the women and the other older, hair graying; all of them muggles. This surprised her, but she didn't let any of the surprise show on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi." The young woman with the red hair said and stuck her hand out. "You must be professor McGonagall. I'm Willow Rosenburg." This took professor McGonagall with even more surprise.

"Hello. Have I met you before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh no…. I've read about you. Can we talk?" Willow Rosenburg said.

"Of course." She stepped aside to allow them into her office. She had two seats in front of her desk; she waved her wand and conjured up two more. "Please, have a seat." She walked around behind her desk to her own seat while her guest took their seats. Then she looked directly at them, allowing them to begin their explanation.

"Um. This here is Buffy Summers," Willow gestured toward the blonde. Pointing to the seat next to her, "This is Xander and that's Giles." She finished the introductions by pointing to the older gentleman. "We're here because…."

McGonagall held up a hand and interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would first like to ask some questions." Giles nodded to this. "You look to be muggles, so how exactly did you get in here?"

"Oh that. Willow here is the most powerful witch around. " Buffy said proudly.

"I trans-located us into the stairway." Willow answered.

McGonagall thought about this for a second. Unbelievable she thought. "I'm sorry, but this all sounds a little unbelievable."

"I understand." Giles said. "But how else would you explain our presence here. Doesn't Hogwarts have spells and such protecting the castle?"

"If you are a muggle, how are you also a witch?"

"I'm a Wiccan." Willow offered.

This got a gasp from McGonagall. "Those are dangerous forces that you are messing with. I've heard about people who practice those magics and terrible things happen to them. That's why the Ministry disbanded those practices."

"You are a little too late." Giles responded. "Willow has already tried to destroy the world once, but now she's fine. And quite powerful indeed."

McGonagall still had a doubt about this story.

Willow finally sighed, "I suppose the only thing that's going to convince you is a demonstration of my powers. What would you like to see?" Then without waiting for McGonagall's answer she muttered a few words under her breath and gave a small wave with her hand.

Suddenly they were no longer in her office but sitting around a round table. Around the table was some space and then there were bookshelves filled with old books, with a path between the bookshelves leading to a set of double doors.

"My collection," Giles waved at the books. "This is our headquarters."

"Amazing," McGongall said with awe.

Then Willow muttered again and they were back in the office. When they got back, there was an owl sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. She picked up the letter and gave the owl a treat. The owl flew out the window as McGonagall opened the letter. She smiled to herself before turning back to her guest.

"Translocation I assume." McGonagall looked at them more critically. "Now what is this urgent business you want to talk to me about?"

"Well yes that…" Willow began. "How should we explain this."

"It's quite simple really," Giles spoke. "There is a hellmouth in this vicinity and Willow here thought it would be polite that we introduce ourselves before we go searching in your castle."

"I see." McGonagall pursed her lips for a moment. "There isn't much of this castle I don't know. I have never found a _hellmouth_ here."

"Well you wouldn't, if you don't know what you're looking for." Giles stated firmly.

"If you insist, I will conduct a search of the castle and contact you if I find anything unusual." Giles was about to say something but MCGonagall gave him a firm stare. "This is not up for negotiations Mr.Giles." Then she stood up and so did they. "I'll keep in touch. Now please, I have work to do."

They stood in a circle, Willow muttered something under her breath and then they were gone from her office.


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedonowns much of this.

**

* * *

Ch. 5: Introductions**

The library was very large and very old. Three of the four walls were lined with book shelves that touched the high ceilings. In the bookshelves were old leather bound books. A small pale hand touched the bindings and read out loud some of the names.

"Dragons and Magical Properties, Dragons: Where to find their Nests, Beautiful Creatures or Deadly Menace, The Twelve Uses for Dragon's Blood" she paused, moved a couple of books down and picked one out. She looked at the cover which read_ Dragon Hunt, fiction by Marlsey Worthor._

She walked to the middle of the room to where there was a arm chair facing the wall made up of floor to ceiling windows that looked over the estate. She lay across the chair, head on one armchair, legs over the other. She propped the book open on her legs and started reading. Her figure was frail and small, she looked pale, her hair was a pale white blonde, her eyes an ice blue. She was in a white summer dress that hung to her calves and her feet were bare.

Her eyes scanned a few lines and then she sighed with impatience. She closed the book and looked out the windows. The estate was extensive, there was a plain of grass which was surrounded with woods. While staring out, she saw it. An owl flew towards her house.

She almost jumped out of the armchair and ran to the doors on the side. When she pulled open the doors she was face to breasts with a beautiful tall white blonde woman.

"Here it is," she said handing her the letter the owl dropped off.

The small girl took the letter in her small hands and read the address.

_Havec White_

_Library_

_White Manor_

_Chichester_

She tore into the letter excitedly. She'd been waiting for this letter ever since her mother told her about the school.

Dear Miss. Trigina Mays We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…. 

"What is this?" A girl with black hair, slightly tanned skin and big brown eyes sat at the breakfast table, letter in hand.

"I don't know," the man sitting across from her responded.

"Look," A woman pointed over her shoulder to the bottom of the letter. "It says that some people will be coming over tonight at 7 to explain. Something about a 'floo-network' and keep the fireplace clear."

"British people are weird mom, this must be one of those weird welcome to the neighborhood joke. Why did we have to move here? You could have left me in Houston with my friends but noo… you had to drag me here."

"Triggy, you know perfectly well that we moved here because of your fathers work. Blame him." The she gave her husband a beautiful playful smile. "I'm only joking dear, I love it here."

"Well I don't!" Trigina declared and stomped out of the kitchen.

Upstairs in her room she looked at the letter again.

"Robes, pointed hat, wand, cauldron… are they serious? They think I'll fall for this?" She said to herself but continued to read.

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch 

_A History of Magic…_

"_Practical Defense for Beginners _by Henry Boelsworth… Dad, do you know who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" A boy with brown hair sat at the floor of an armchair that seated a man.

"They always had trouble with filling that position." He paused for a moment and looked at his son. "Well, there is a rumor at the Ministry that Harry Potter is going to take the position…. He did quit his job as an Auror, so I suppose it could be true."

The small boy's green eyes lit up. "The Harry Potter?"

"Kal honey, could you come help me in the kitchen."

"I'm coming."

"Dad, do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?"

"I haven't known a Moon who wasn't a Ravenclaw, but then there is a lot of your mother in you, you might just be a Gryffindor." He gave a chuckle at this.

Platform Nine and Three-quarters was busy that morning. Students were saying good bye to parents and trying to get on the train that was getting ready to leave.

There were three students sitting in the cabin very quietly, avoiding eye contact when there was a knock. The door slid open and a very tall man stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind? The others are full."

The students shook their heads and the man entered and took a seat by the window. He put his hand out to one of the girls. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The girl's eyes went wide as she took his hand and shook it. "My name is Havec White."

"So the rumors were true." The boy next to him stated and stuck out his hand for a shake. "I'm Kal Moon."

Harry then looked to the quiet young girl who had been watching them and put his hand out for hers. "I'm Trig Mays."

"So, why did you quit as an auror to be our defense against the dark arts professor?" Kal asked.

"I've been at it along time. I needed a break." Harry simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Trig interrupted. "Are you like an important person or something? By the looks on Kal and Havec's faces here when you mentioned your name, you must be well known."

Harry gave a little laugh to this. The girl was very abrupt.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't heard of Harry Potter?" Kal sounded surprised.

"She's probably muggle born, it's not her fault." Havec said.

Kal looked at Trig again and blew out a breath. "Harry Potter was the boy who lived, the one who brought about the end of the dark war."

Harry let his mind wonder off while Kal retold his story to the young witch. Soon they were talking about other things as well. Havec was born and raised exclusively in a wizard family and didn't know about muggle life, while Trig was exclusively muggle. Kal was mixed, his father a wizard and the mother a muggle. Kal and Havec were also curious about Trig's life in the U.S.

"So your parents dragged you here?" Havec asked.

"Yep." Answered Trig.

"If you can't use magic then how did you get here?"

"I took a plane. You know those things in the sky that look too big to be a bird?" She asked sarcastically.

"No I don't."

Trig gave a little sigh at this.

Harry suddenly zoned back into the present and turned to the first years. "We are getting close, you ought to get your robes on."


	6. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** With the exception of these three new characters, I own **no one**. J.K. Rowling owns HP and Joss Whedon owns BtVS.

**A/N: **Okay, I realize it has been a... while and that most people who previously read this have forgotten about it. I apologize for the huge delay in update.

Understand that I did start this pre-HBP and therefore all the details aren't going to be correct. Forgive me.

Anyway, enjoy and then if you feel like it review.

* * *

**Ch. 6:** Sorting

"Firs' years over here." The familiar voice rang out when Harry got off the train. The three first years behind him got off as well.

"Whoa!" Trig's eyes went wide at the sight of the half giant.

"That's Hagrid."

"Hey there Harry." Hagrid called over the students.

"Hey Hagrid, see you at the feast." Then he turned to the first years, "Go on now. Good luck."

As they stepped away he heard Trig ask her two new friends what he meant be good luck. Harry followed all the other students and got into one of the waiting theseral drawn carriages, which took him to the castle.

He entered with all the other students and made his way to the staff table. He took the seat next to his best friend Ronald.

"Hey mate, how was the ride?" Ran asked him.

"Long, I did meet three first years." he answered. "I could have apparated to Hogsmead but I had to wait 'til the last minute."

Ron gave a chuckle at this. Then Professor McGonagall walked in through the double doors to the front, and cleared her throat.

--

Before she knew it, she had been marched down a great hall along with the other first years and then lined up in front as they watched some hat sing.

"What's going on?" Trig whispered to Kal.

"It's just the Sorting Hat." Trig didn't find this too helpful but she let it go.

The hat stopped singing and the same professor that had led them through the hall stepped forward. She was stout and her hair had bits of twig and leaves stuck in it. "As I call your name please step forward and place the hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house, please take off the hat and take a seat at your house table." She instructed.

She read the first name on the scroll in front of her. "Abbey, Ziva." A little girl with flaring red hair ran forward and took a seat on the stool pulling the hat on her head. A second passed and the hat called out a house "Ravenclaw."

"Algorth, Jeremy."

"Kal, what are the _houses_?"

A girl standing next to Trig heard this. "You don't know what the houses are?"

"I'm a muggle." Trig said as if it explained it.

"So am I. How ignorant are you?" She asked. "Haven't you read the Harry Potter books?"

"Sh--" Trig almost cursed.

"Crow. Amy." The girl next to her ran forward and took her place on the seat under the hat. "Ravenclaw."

Trig silently berated herself for not recognizing Harry Potter's name before. Of course it had sounded familiar but it sounded like such a common name that she hadn't even given it much thought. But now she remembered it was that stupid book everyone was always raving about and everyone fanatically followed. She of course refused to join the fanaticism; she has refused to read those books.

The professor had run through a bunch of names and was in the Ls now.

"Leenard, Kacey." The hat soon shouted another house. "Hufflepuff."

"Mays, Trigina."

Kal noticed his new friend lost in her thoughts staring into space.

"Mays, Trigina?" The professor questioned.

Kal nudged her in the side and pointed forward.

"Oh," was all she said before she walked forward took a seat and placed the hat on her head.

_Hmm… you have a nice mind, but also a lot of courage. Not enough ambition and definitely too lazy_. "Gryffindor." She heard the hat call out loud.

She took the hat off her head, walked to the table that was cheering and took a seat.

"Moon, Kal."

Kal walked forward at the call of his name leaving behind Havec. He walked forward and took his place under the hat. The hat whispered in his head. _Ah… another Moon. Ravenclaw would be the appropriate place for you, but…_"Gryffindor" it called out.

Kal grinned broadly and took his place next to Trig at the Gryffindor table.

"Nguyen, Halee."

They sat through more names and Havec patiently stood among the other first years that were waiting to be sorted. Finally only two students were standing in front of the hall.

"White, Havec." The pale girl waked gracefully to the stool while the only person still unsorted sneered at her.

"Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table gave a cheer and White walked to them.

"Xane, Shina." The girl with short black hair and dark eyes stepped forward. She took her seat and placed the hat on her head. Not a moment later the hat called, "Slytherine."

Professor McGonagall stood up, tapped her wand on her goblet and the hall fell silent. "Let the feast begin." And with a wave of her wand all the plates filled with food.

The students immediately started piling their plates with food and pouring themselves pumpkin juice. Trig on the other hand was being very cautious.

She took the jug of pumpkin juice people were passing around and sniffed it. "What is this?" She asked Havec who was sitting across from her.

"Pumpkin juice."

Trig poured a little into her own goblet and set down the jug. "So what's with these houses?" She asked Kal.

Kal held up a finger for a moment until he swallowed the food that he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"Really, you should take smaller bites." Havec said very motherly and then turned to Trig. "There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherine. Each have a unique quality that determine the placement of the students."

"Like Gryffindors are brave and the Ravenclaws are smart."

"Hufflepuffs are hardworking and Slytherines are ambitious."

"Interesting."

--

Professor McGonagall stood up at the end of the feast and waved away all the food and drinks.

"A few words before we head to our respective dorms. First years should note that the forest on the grounds are strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryout will be held in two weeks, anyone interested in playing for their teams should contact Madame Hooch."

After singing the school song they were all dismissed. The house prefects led the students to their dorms.

The Gryffindors were taken up sets of stairs until they were facing a portrait of a fat lady. The lady in the portrait faced them and spoke. "Password?"

Trig almost jump out of her skin. "Shit!"

"Watch your language young lady." The fat lady chastised.

"You scared me!" Trig yelled back.

The prefect in charge completely ignored this. "Bezoar."

The portrait swung open and Gryffindors stepped in.

The girl were led up to their dorm room by a female prefect by the name of Nikki Grizarro. Trig and Havec entered the room along with three other girls. Five four-posters hung with red velvet curtains. All their stuff was sitting at the foot of their beds. Trig's bed was next to the window and Havec's was next to Trig's.

Trig ran and jumped on to her bed. She stood on her bed and started jumping. "This is awesome!" She screamed.

Havec stared at her friend in disapproval but her lips tugged into a smile. The three other girls just giggled.


End file.
